


Une douleur qui s'efface

by Garance



Series: StarWarsShot [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Ending, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Betrayal, Bittersweet Ending, Bottom Armitage Hux, Brendol Hux's A+ Parenting, Grief/Mourning, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm so sad, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Nice Armitage Hux, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spoilers, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, he deserved better than... dying like a shit, protect my baby pls
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hux a passé sa vie à construire le Premier Ordre, voir Ren et Pryde tout détruire le rend fou.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Armitage Hux/Pryde, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: StarWarsShot [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/939825
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Une douleur qui s’efface

Hux n’a plus la force de lutter contre ses principes, il a dédié sa vie, sa vie entière et dure, pour le Premier Ordre, et maintenant Ren est supérieur à lui parce qu’il a une capacité héritée de sa famille ? Inacceptable. Il aide la Résistance contre tout ce en quoi il croit, parce que sa vie ne doit pas être réduite à ce point par certains qui ne savent rien par rapport à lui. Armitage Hux, général du Premier Ordre, confiant le plan de Palpatine à ses ennemis. Parce qu’il déteste Kylo Ren. Non. Parce qu’il n’arrive pas à accepter qu’il ressent des choses pour Ren. Immonde. Il se fait honte. Hux continue d’avancer dans le vaisseau principal de la flotte car il sait que tant qu’il vit, tout va bien. Il doit survivre pour rentabiliser sa vie perdue à la construction du Premier Ordre. 

Pryde l’a démasqué. Hux a aidé les rebelles à s’échapper. Il s’est trahi comme un abruti, pour des principes qu’il ne maîtrise pas. Il va être exécuté dans peu de temps sans aucun doute, c’est peut-être pour le mieux. Hux espère que ce sera rapide, il ne veut plus souffrir, Brendol lui a déjà fait assez de mal par le passé. 

C’est lent. C’est douloureux. Sa jambe le fait souffrir mais ce n’est pas le pire, le pire reste que Pryde le viole. Dans son propre bureau, ancien bureau, ça n’a plus d’importance de toutes façons, il va bientôt périr… Mais seigneur c’est douloureux de sentir son corps être divisé par la violence de l’ami de son père, un ami de celui qui l’a abusé, Pryde lui a volé sa place, et maintenant il lui vole son corps. Sa virginité. Ironiquement Hux rêvait de l’offrir à Ren une fois qu’ils auraient gagné la guerre. Une putain d’honte. Son supplice se termine à un moment, il va probablement être exécuté maintenant. Il n’a servi qu’au plaisir maladif et écœurant de cette enflure. 

Pryde est trop bête, il pense que le garder comme animal de compagnie va le rendre docile, quel abruti. Hux est malin, du moins suffisamment, pour lui échapper quand il a le dos tourné, il vole un vaisseau et s’enfuit le plus loin possible de son ancienne famille. Plus rien ne le retient. Phasma est morte, Ren a disparu, et Hux est tout seul pour le reste de sa vie. La Résistance ne voudra jamais de lui, et il ne veut pas d’eux. La pilleuse le tuerait probablement si elle le croisait, alors il l’évite. Il peut finir sa vie seul sans aucun soucis, la guerre sera bientôt terminée, il ne sait pas qui peut gagner, mais il espère que ce ne sera pas le Premier Ordre, s’il est retrouvé, il est mort.

La guerre se termine. Ren est mort. Palpatine aussi. Le Premier Ordre, sa vie, est tombé. Hux n’a plus rien, celui qu’il aime est mort. Il est seul, perdu, et coupé de son honneur. Il n’a même pas pu tuer Pryde pour ce qu’il lui a fait. Honteux. Hux se rend à la Résistance, il respire encore, mais pour lui il est déjà mort, depuis longtemps. Surprenant, il n’est pas considéré comme un ennemi, mais comme un… Hôte ? Difficile à dire. La générale Organa est morte. Dameron et Finn, ainsi que Rey, lui parlent pendant des heures, lui expliquent le dénouement de la guerre. Alors Ren s’est sacrifié pour sauver la pilleuse. Celui qu’il aimait est mort pour celle qu’il était censé détester et tuer. Son cœur pleure dans sa poitrine, mais il ne dit rien, hoche la tête et admet qu’il est heureux que tout ça soit fini. 

Hux peut mourir maintenant, n’est-ce pas ? Il n’a plus aucun but. Plus de repères, de prises pour s’accrocher. Tout est fini. Dam-… Poe vient le voir un jour, le réconforte, Hux ne cherche pas à savoir comment il a compris, ça n’a plus d’importance.

« Bienvenue dans la Résistance Hux, on a tous perdu quelqu’un ici, alors tu ne seras pas perdu. » Hux a tellement choses à dire, il ne veut pas les rejoindre, il n’y a même plus besoin d’une résistance vu que le Premier Ordre a disparu, Dameron ne peut pas comprendre, il a tout perdu, son honneur et son corps avec, il est perdu  
« Armitage. »  
« Hm ? »  
« Appelle-moi Armitage, c’est mon prénom, Hux est le passé, général. »  
« Oh, je vois. Je vais prendre soin de toi, Armi. » Il ne peut pas retenir un rougissement de prendre possession de son visage, il ne voulait pas ressentir de l’amour une nouvelle fois, mais Poe… Son nouveau général l’accueille et lave ses blessures passées, le sauve de ses cauchemars, et c’est bon, ça lui fait du bien… Armitage Hux. Il respire encore et tant qu’il est vivant, il continuera d’avancer vers le meilleur, il le promet à Ren, à Phasma, à Poe, à ceux qu’il aime…

Fin


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hux a sauvé la galaxie dans mon cœur T0T

Il y a la main de Ren dressée vers lui, son casque a disparu, ses cheveux enveloppent son visage, il est beau. Hux, sur toutes les personnes de la galaxie, devait l’aimer. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi est-ce qu’il n’est pas mort pour le rejoindre dans un autre monde ? Il sent ses larmes brouiller sa vue alors qu’il se réveille de son cauchemar, de son idylle dystopique, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas avoir été celui que Ren aimait ? Seigneur il se déteste tellement… Il ne devrait pas penser ça, pas quand Poe fait tout son possible pour le réconforter chaque jour qui passe, chaque matin, le tient contre lui et sèche ses larmes, le rassure du mieux qu’il peut. Hux est passé de général du Premier Ordre à… Sortir avec le général de la Résistance. Sa vie est définitivement ironique. Il est heureux de savoir que Poe ne peut pas lire ses pensées, sinon il serait si loin de lui, seul… Peut-être que Rey peut lire ses pensées, avec ses facultés, Ren pouvait, mais si elle le peut, elle ne dit rien. 

« Tout va bien Armi, je suis là. » Poe embrasse son cou, ses mains traçant des cercles invisibles sur sa peau, ça le détend, le calme, c’est véritablement reposant   
« Merci… »  
« Je serai toujours là pour toi, pas besoin de me remercier. »  
« Comment peux-tu aimer un traître ? »  
« Je n’aime pas un traître. » Le cœur d’Hux arrête de battre dans sa poitrine l’espace d’un instant « J’aime un héros de guerre qui s’est sacrifié pour sauver la galaxie. »  
« Je n’ai… Je ne suis pas un héros Poe… »  
« Tu as raison. Tu es mieux. »

Hux veut répliquer quelque chose, pour se dévaloriser parce qu’il n’arrive pas à recoller les morceaux de son cœur brisé par la chute du Premier Ordre après y avoir donné sa vie, mais Poe l’empêche en l’embrassant, l’allongeant sous lui, sa chaleur réchauffant son corps. C’est… ça fait du bien. Poe descend sur son corps, embrasse sa poitrine alors que sa main glisse vers ses parties intimes, Hux n’a plus vraiment l’habitude du contact physique malgré le temps passé à ses côtés, même s’il ne dit rien, il repense à Pryde, à son père, à Ren. Il ne peut pas décevoir Poe, il a déjà trop échoué, il doit réussir quelque chose dans sa vie… Hux repousse légèrement Poe, ce n’est pas contre le général, c’est contre lui-même, il n’est pas prêt à oublier ce que la douleur peut faire, il est un criminel de l’espace génocidaire, il ne mérite pas tout ce bonheur, pas quand il a détruit autant de civilisation, pas quand sa meilleure action est d’avoir trahit sa famille de substitution. 

« Hey, ça va ? Tu n’as pas l’air bien Armi. »   
« Non… Je ne… Je n’ai plus la force de lutter… »  
« De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? »  
« Je ne peux pas oublier ce qui est arrivé par ma faute, la destruction de planètes, Exegol, la mort de Ren, tout ça… »  
« Rien n’est de ta faute. Sauf pour les génocides, mais tu es quelqu’un de bien au fond. J’ai confiance en toi. »  
« Merci Poe… »  
« Toujours là pour toi Armi… »

Ce n’est pas Ren. Ce n’est pas Phasma. Mais c’est mieux que Brendol ou Pryde. Au moins comme ça, avec Poe, Hux sait qu’il peut apprendre à aller mieux, à oublier tout en se souvenant des choses réellement importantes. Il survivra, tant qu’il respire, tout va bien.

Fin


End file.
